<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dumblepool's Day Off - A Harry Potter/Deadpool Crossover Parody Thing by AghMySpleen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501180">Dumblepool's Day Off - A Harry Potter/Deadpool Crossover Parody Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AghMySpleen/pseuds/AghMySpleen'>AghMySpleen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool (Comics), Harry Potter (books), Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Funny stuffs, Parody-Crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AghMySpleen/pseuds/AghMySpleen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today and tomorrow is Dumblepool's day off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dumblepool's Day Off - A Harry Potter/Deadpool Crossover Parody Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TheFaultInOurFanfic said that "Dumblepool" sounds like a ship.</p><p>Marvel and Jk Rowling own these fandoms respectively.</p><p>One of my little sisters helped with some of this writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday, 7:00 AM, Dumblepool’s bedroom</p><p> </p><p>Dumblepool woke up and looked bleary eyed at his Aragog-Man Limited Edition AM/FM Radio Silenced Alarm that Doubles as an EMP clock (LEAFRSADE for short), and fell back asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Saturday, 7:15 AM, Dumblepool’s bedroom</p><p> </p><p>“What a good dream that was,” said Dumblepool to himself, getting out of bed and touching his heels.</p><p>He patted his Aragog LEAFRSADE as he went to put on his bathrobe.</p><p>He pulled the curtains for the only window in the room open.</p><p>He grinned his special Dumblepool grin as he observed the lovely scenic view that was outside his window.</p><p>It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were-</p><p>“Hold up!!!” Dumblepool shouted, “That’s the wrong fandom, you dumbass!!!”</p><p>Sorry.</p><p>“Hmph, you should be,” Dumblepool shook his head, “Authors these days.”</p><p>Anyway, it was a pretty great view, it was very bright and Hogwarts-y.</p><p> </p><p>Saturday, 7:45 AM, Dumblepool’s bathroom</p><p> </p><p>“$@#$ your #$%&amp;@!!!” Dumblepool sang, while in the tub.</p><p> </p><p>Saturday, 8:15 AM, Dumblepool’s office</p><p> </p><p>Dumblepool was doing victory spins in his office chair after successfully sending mail via a gibbon.</p><p>He was very proud of himself, the gibbon had been easier to strap the mail canister to than the marmoset that Dumblepool had used on Tuesday.</p><p> </p><p>Saturday, 9:30 AM, Dumblepool’s private dining room</p><p> </p><p>After doing victory spins for seventy-five minutes, Dumblepool was eating breakfast.</p><p>He was having an omelet with guacamole, chips, water, ice cream, bananas, and a french toast bagel (with extra butter).</p><p>“De-lic-ous,” Dumblepool said, patting his stomach, “What a hearty meal.”</p><p> </p><p>Saturday, 10:00 AM, the halls of Hogwarts</p><p> </p><p>Dumblepool galumphed through the halls of Hogwarts singing his “Day Off” song.</p><p>It goes a little something like this:</p><p>“I am, Dumblepool, it is my day oooooooooff” </p><p>(BUM BUM)</p><p>“I am walking, through Hoooooogwaaaaarts” </p><p>(BUM BUM)</p><p>“Ah yeaaaaaaaah”</p><p>(BUM DE BUM DE BOO DE BEE DE BUUUUUUUUUUUUUM)</p><p>“Shamalamadingdong”</p><p>(End of song)</p><p>All the surrounding students clapped and cheered as their Headmaster waved his hat and bowed.</p><p> </p><p>Saturday, 12:00 PM, The Great Grand Goose Hall</p><p> </p><p>Dumblepool ate some nice Hogwarts food, nuff said.</p><p> </p><p>Saturday, 1:00 PM - 7:45 PM, outside of Hogwarts</p><p> </p><p>Dumblepool played croquet with various students outside in the sun.</p><p> </p><p>Saturday, 8:30 PM, Dumblepool’s bedroom</p><p> </p><p>Dumblepool slipped on his anti-fossa socks and got into bed.</p><p>“What a fulfilling day,” he said, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>End of Chapter One</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chonk chonk, watch out for chapter two.</p><p>I lied, I won't do Voltron, I'm still too mad.</p><p>By the way, "victory spins" came from this guy that is in the same class as me in school. He is a complete jackass. He calls me Cheez Whiz, because I hate cheese. I like to call him Spongebob, because he can do this weird smile thing that looks like a freaking cartoon character. He makes me as mad as a mad person. He isn't too bad.</p><p>By which I mean he is a Grade A++ Chonk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>